Two Devils with Me
by Tulips14
Summary: Pernahkah terbayang olehmu? Tinggal serumah dengan kakak beradik Uchiha yang dingin? Dan, mereka akan menjadi kakak tirimu? Lalu, tidak hanya itu, mereka bukan hanya dingin, namun juga menakutkan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata yang polos dan pemalu itu? Read inside, R&R! Thanks :)


**Two Devils with Me**

Ch 1 : Welcome, Imoutou-chan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rated : T berkemungkinan M

oOo

Maafkan atas kata-kata yang mungkin tidak bisa anda mengerti selama dalam membaca ff ini. Apalah daya saya bukan penulis handal yang bisa memuaskan mata dan pikiran anda. Hehehehe.

oOo

Hinata POV's

Sepuluh tahun semenjak kematian ayah. Ibu membesarkanku sendirian. Bagiku ibu adalah segalanya, kebahagiaan ibu adalah kebahagiaanku, sedihnya pun tangisku. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ibu meminta izin padaku. Ibu bilang, ibu sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria. Lama tak melihat wajah memerah ibu, wajah bahagia ibu, bagaimana bisa aku memintanya untuk berhenti menemui pria itu?

Dan sekarang, aku terjebak di meja makan megah ini bersama keluarga Uchiha. Seorang pria yang ku ketahui adalah calon ayah tiriku, Fugaku Uchiha. Dan dua orang pria lain yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha, calon kakak tiriku. Mereka terlihat begitu dingin, membuatku membeku ditempat.

"Hinata-chan, kau sangat manis ya.." Ujar calon ayah tiriku itu. Aku tersenyum malu.

"Itachi dan Sasuke juga tampan.. Hahahaha" Ujar ibuku.

"Tampan seperti ayahnya, kan?" Ruangan tiba-tiba dipenuhi gelak tawa.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, tolong jaga Hinata-chan ya.. Kelak dia akan menjadi adikmu.."

"Aku akan melindunginya," Ujar Itachi-nii. Pria itu tersenyum, menakutkan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hinata-chan, pulanglah duluan.. Ibu dan ayah akan disini lebih lama." Ujar ibuku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan Sasuke atau Itachi mengantarmu.."

"Aku akan mengantarnya." Ujar Itachi.

"A-ano… ku-kurasa aku bisa pu-pulang sendiri.." Entah mengapa, hawa dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhku tiap aku melihat dua orang kakak beradik itu. Dan itu membuatku enggan berada di dekat mereka.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian, apalagi ini sudah malam." Larang calon ayah tiriku itu.

"Iya, Hina-chan, biarkan aku mengantarmu.." Lagi-lagi Itachi-nii menawarkan diri.

Baiklah, aku kalah. Bisa apa aku ini? Aku hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata mereka. Disinilah aku sekarang, di dalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Uchiha. Duduk diantara dua cowok yang bisa dibilang keren, namun menakutkan.

"Kalian satu sekolah, kan?" Tanya Itachi-nii. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia asyik menopang dagu sambil memandangi jalan yang dihias lampu jalan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak bilang di sekolahmu ada gadis secantik ini? Kalau kau bilang padaku, aku akan melarang Tou-san menikah lagi. Hahahaha" Entah itu ledekkan atau Itachi-nii memang serius mengucapkan aku tidak mengerti.

"Berisik." Sahut Sasuke. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Hinata-chan, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku jika kau memerlukan bantuan. Karena pria disampingmu itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Hahaha" Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kau ini berisik sekali."

"A-ano… ru-rumahku ada diujung ja-jalan ini.." Aku mencoba untuk membuat keadaan normal kembali.

Mobil mewah milik Uchiha ini berhenti di depan rumah sederhanaku. Rumah bercat ungu lavender yang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Halamannya pun tak terlalu luas seperti kebanyakan rumah orang kaya lainnya, karena aku sangat menyukai kesederhanaan.

"Yah, sudah sampai ya? Kalau begitu, aku harus sabar menunggu hingga kita tinggal serumah untuk dapat melihatmu setiap hari. Hahaha"

"E-eh?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bingung padanya. "Te-terima kasih sudah me-mengantarku, Itachi-senpai, Sa-sasuke-kun." Lanjutku sambil menutup pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangan.

"Panggil aku Itachi-nii saja." Itachi membuka jendela mobil seraya membalas lambaian tanganku.

Mobil mewah itu melaju cepat, aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Aneh memang. Aku tak pernah bermimpi bisa menjadi keluarga dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Sasuke, pria itu menakutkan. Bahkan saat dikelaspun dia selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah banyak bicara dan selalu sendirian. Semua gadis mengaguminya. Karena ketampanan, kepintaran dan juga kekayaan keluarganya. Tapi aku tidak.

Aku pun terkejut saat tahu, ternyata pria yang ibu kencani adalah ayah dari si Sasuke itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harus tinggal serumah dengan orang-orang dingin itu. Kami-sama, jika boleh, aku ingin punya rumah sendiri. Tapi tentu saja ibu akan melarangku.

END of Hinata POV's

Kakak beradik Uchiha itu saling terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama memandagi jalan yang terbilang cukup ramai malam itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padanya tadi." Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Karena dia sangat cantik." Ujar Itachi. "Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin memilikinya seutuhnya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Apa kau gila? Dia akan segera menjadi adikmu, Itachi!"

"Aku akan menghentikan Tou-san untuk menikahi ibunya."

"Kau gila Itachi!"

"Yah, aku memang gila. Aku menyukainya Sasuke, kurasa kau mengetahuinya."

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya."

"Aku akan menjadikannya milikku."

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu merusak pernikahan Tou-san."

"Jujurlah, Sasuke."

"Jujur katamu? Kau ingin kejujuran apa dariku?"

"Lupakan."

"Cih."

Kembali hening. Suara angin yang diterpa laju mobil yang terdengar. Sasuke kembali membuang mukanya ke arah jalanan, begitupun Itachi.

Aroma kopi pagi tercium samar oleh Hinata yang akan segera turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. Seorang wanita cantik tengah sibuk memecah telur untuk putrinya tercinta. Hinata menghampiri ibunya perlahan.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san."

"Ohayou, Hina-chan."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengambil kursi terdekat dengan posisi ibunya yang sedang menggoreng telur. Ia mulai mengambil selembar roti tawar dan memakannya perlahan. Tak lupa ia juga meneguk segelas susu dihadapannya.

"Pulang jam berapa semalam?"

"Hmm.. Sekitar pukul sebelas malam,"

"Malam sekali!"

"Heeee? Gomen gomen,"

"Ibu ini selalu saja seperti itu."

"Sudah, makan dulu sarapanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar, aku berangkat."

"Jangan lupa bentomu!"

Seperti biasa, Hinata lebih suka naik kendaraan umum daripada diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Menyusuri jalanan komplek yang sudah mulai ramai oleh aktifitas para penghuninya. Melempar senyum ramah pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Begitulah Hinata. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Hinata sudah sampai di halte bus. Menunggu bus, lalu naik kereta. Tidak memakan waktu lama, ia tiba di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

Disekolah Hinata cukup dikenal sebagai siswi yang cerdas. Dia juga cantik dan baik hati. Konoha Gakuen, terdiri dari Junior Highschool dan Senior Highschool. Hanya terpisah gedung namun satu area. Hinata terkadang membantu untuk mengajar di Junior Highschool jika salah seorang guru tidak masuk. Karena itu pula Hinata menjadi begitu popular di sekolahnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan"

"Ohayou, Hinata-senpai"

"Ohayou, Ohayou."

Hinata memasuki gedung Senior Highschool. Kelasnya berada di lantai tiga karena saat ini dia kelas dua. Dia sekelas dengan Sasuke seperti yang dibilang oleh Itachi, mereka satu sekolah. Tentu saja, ranking Hinata masih dibawah Sasuke, dan bahkan, Sasuke lebih unggu dari Hinata. Lelaki tampan itu sudah popular tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tidak seperti Hinata.

Sreeekkkkk.

"Oha-" Hinata terpaku. Matanya menangkap seseorang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu dan memandang ke arahnya. "Sa-sasuke-kun.. O-ohayou." Ujar Hinata sambil menarik nafas dalam.

"Hn."

Hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, mencoba mencari kesibukan untuk melupakan kecanggungan ini. Mengumpat dalam hati, menyesal karena ia dating terlalu pagi. Hinata dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, meskipun mereka sudah berada di lingkungan yang sama sejak usia lima tahun. Hal ini tentu saja karena Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Pria berambut raven itu terlalu menyeramkan bagi Hinata. Hingga Hinata selalu menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun.." Teriak seorang gadis begitu cerianya. Gadis berambut pink yang merupakan sahabat baik Hinata ini membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan.."

"E… eto.. Hinata-chan, temaniku aku ke took buku ya, pulang sekolah nanti?" Ujar Sakura.

"Nee.. nee.. Sakura-chan, akan kutemani."

Sakura mulai bercerita panjang lebar kepada Hinata. Gadis lavender itu sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang jauh kea wan tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

Menjadi keluarga dengan Sasuke sangat menakutkan. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Dan Hinata bersyukur akan hal itu. Entah untuk apa, yang jelas Hinata bersyukur untuk hal itu.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Hinata yang tadi berjanji akan menemani sakurapun segera bergegas merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. Sakura sudah berdiri disamping Hinata. Menunggu gadis itu, lalu segera meninggalkan kelas.

Seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis diluar sana, Hinata dan Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, untuk hanya sekedar mencicipi jajanan jalanan sampai ke luar negeri untuk liburan. Hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat. Tapi Sakura masih belum mengetahui kalau Hinata akan segera menjadi adik untuk Sasuke.

Bukan karena Hinata tidak ingin menceritakannya, hanya saja Hinata belum siap untuk memberitahunnya. Merekapun sampai disalah satu toko buku terbesar di Konoha City. Mereka mulai mengitari rak-rak besar berisi segala macam buku.

"Kau ingin mencari apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Eto.. sepertinya seri terbarunya belum keluar.."

"Ne?"

"Itu loh, manga yang lagi booming sekarang, masa kamu gak tau, Hinata-chan?"

"Manga apa? Aku gak tau.."

"Two Devils with Me."

"A… Wakatta.. Aku pernah mendengarnya.."

"Ceritanya, tentang seorang gadis yang mendapatkan dua kakak tiri yang tampan.."

"Lalu, mereka terlibat dalam cinta segitiga terlarang, kan?"

"Iya. Seru loh. Kamu harus baca, Hinata-chan."

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Nee.. Hinata-chan, ibu ada urusan mendadak, ibu harus keluar negeri sekarang juga, ibu akan pergi dengan Fugaku-san, ibu sudah memindahkan semua barangmu ke kediaman Uchiha, tinggallah disana sampai ibu kembali. Oke!"

Tutttt Tuttttt Tutttt

Telepon terputus. Hinata terpaku, pikirannya kosong. Rasanya seperti disambar petir di siang bolong.

"Kenapa aku.. Harus tinggal disana?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata kini berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman Uchiha yang amat sangat megah nan mewah. Dua orang pria yang kemarin baru saja ditemuinya menyambutnya dengan…. Dingin.

"Welcome, Imoutou-chan." Sambut Itachi.

TBC

Review please^^

My First FF


End file.
